clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Cup
The Penguin Cup is an upcoming party in Club Penguin that will begin on June 19, and will end on July 1, 2014. It was first confirmed by Spike Hike in a Spike Saturday event.http://clubpenguinmemories.com/2014/03/club-penguin-to-have-world-cup-party-in-june-2014/ Storyline As the soccer season starts up again, Aunt Arctic and the party committee plan the biggest sports extravaganza the island has ever seen. Four of Club Penguin's original Teams (Team Red - Hot Sauce, Team Blue - Sharks, Team Green - Space Squids, Team Yellow - Fluffies) will compete for the cup in the ultimate soccer tournament. Trivia *It will be a soccer-themed party to celebrate the 2014 FIFA World Cup. *It will be the first sports event to take place in June, rather than August or September. *On May 1, 2014, Polo Field posted a picture of himself on real life on Twitter wearing a Beta Hat. Behind him was a whiteboard, with the words "uin Cup" written (his hat was blocking the start of the word ending with "uin".) https://twitter.com/polofield/status/462085067691405312/photo/1 *A ball in a cup was found during the Future Party and it's located at the Futuristic Clothes Shop; The Robo Shop. *It was mentioned in the newspaper during the Future Party about taking a trip to the past: "You may want to visit the first ever Penguin Cup, but you'll be a bit too early for this historic occasion." *Aunt Arctic will be the mascot as confirmed by Club Penguin Magazine and in a Sneak Peek. *The June 2014 Penguin Style saw the release of the Custom Soccer Jerseys. *Although many people across the world refer to soccer as football, the Club Penguin Times refers to it as soccer. This was addressed in Ask Aunt Arctic. She was even debating calling it foot-soccer. *CPSN (Club Penguin Sports Network) may be a reference to the famous ESPN (Entertainment and Sports Programming Network), which is owned jointly by The Walt Disney Company, and Hearst Corperation. The logo even looks a little similar. Gallery Sneak Peeks WorldCupOnClubPenguin.png|Spike Hike confirming the Party in a Spike Sunday meetup. World Cup Party CONFIRMED.PNG|When Spike was asked if he was excited for the games themselves or if it was an actual event, he alluded this. Polo Field wearing Beta Hat IRL.jpg|Polo Field wearing the Party Hat—with a hint at the party's name in the background. Right-Membership-WhatsComingUp-0507-1399513454.png|A sneak peek of the party as seen in the Membership page. PenguinCupEasterEggFoundFutureParty2014.png|A hint from the Future Party. 10001.png|Issue #31 of the Club Penguin Magazine. 26857C26-392C-4508-8B5D-1A997087CE2B.JPG|A sketch from the blog, of a news and interview themed room.http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2014/05/june-sneak-peek 1462F7AA-4961-4804-8AE7-FB0465A2B3BE.JPG|The Stadium PCArtwork.jpg|Artwork from the Portuguese blog.http://www.clubpenguin.com/pt/blog/2014/05/novidade-do-mês-de-junho FB1E445A-51BE-453E-8EB7-8636C9DFC081.PNG|A sneak peek as shown on the Membership Page. B7708558-3ED5-45E4-BE82-C887CD910184.PNG|A sneak peek of the Dock. 938F8C76-DCA2-4842-9DAF-BB7851455EF0.JPG|A sneak peek of the Beach, the team headquarters of Team Sharks. Image 1-1400187051.jpg|A moderator sketching out the party ideas. Bpl1_FhCIAAOrci.png gliche 3.png|A sneak peek of a mini-game during the party gliche 4.png|Another sneak peek of the minigame that is avaible during the party 10425367_295299137313621_740707365366242358_n.png|The minigame reward table after a penguin played it Screens Homepages 0604-(Marketing)-Penguin-Cup-Homepage-Billboard-1401932410.png Club Penguin Times Issue #450 Screenshot 17+-+Copy.png|The Feature Story of Issue 450 of the Club Penguin Times Issue450FeatureStoryContinued.png|The 2nd Part of the Feature Story of Issue 450 of the Club Penguin Times Other Penguin Cup second logo.png|The logo for the game taking place. SFYT.png|The text that appeared in the Homepages for the Party. Datepc.png Videos Club Penguin Penguin Cup 2014 Official Trailer Club Penguin TheSpoilerAlert Episode 07 - Penguin Cup!-1| Episode 7 Club Penguin Spoiler Alert Episode 23 - Grad Mini-Event Names in other languages Sources and references See also *List of Parties and Events in 2014 *Sports Party *Penguin Games Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2014 Category:2014 Category:June Parties Category:Penguin Cup